You Just Might Get it
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. Yaoi Sequel to Seeing Isn't Believing 7th in the series . When Kurama makes a wish he gets it granted in the most unexpected way.
1. Union

  
  
Warnings:  
1. The following story is Yaoi meaning male+male relationship. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this. Click the back button on your browser please.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this story   
  
All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi (except Sata Takahara, she's of my own creation.)   
  
You Just Might Get it  
by Yami Yue   
  


Prolouge: Union

  
  
"You needn't be so worried Fox." Hiei murmured reassuringly. I couldn't help but be nervous. Even though mother accepted my relationship with Hiei I wasn't sure how she'd take me marrying him. "You're right, I shouldn't get so worked up over this." I agreed. Still I couldn't get rid of the nervousness I'd felt since I called her and asked her to meet us in the park. Whether or not I had mother's blessing I would still become Hiei's mate. I'd just rather do it knowing the woman who had been my mother during my existence as a human had no objections. "Here she comes." Hiei said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked to the left to see my mother coming up the path. We stood at the same time. Mother smiled at us as she approached and wrapped her arms around me in a warm, but tight hug once she reached me. "Oh Shuichi I'm so glad you're alright." She said. "I was worried sick." I hugged her back. "I'm fine now mother." I assured her. She nodded and pulled away. "So, why did you ask me to meet you here?" she asked. "I have something important to tell you that involves Hiei and I." I answered. "You might want to sit down for this." She sat down on the bench Hiei and I had previously occupied. I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke. "Mother, Hiei has asked me to marry him …" I said. Her eyes widened. " . . . and you accepted?" she asked quietly. "Yes." I answered as Hiei took my hand in his. Mother's stunned expression slowly changed. "Shuichi …" she began. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and my mouth went dry. "Oh Inari, she's going to reject me." I thought as knots formed in my stomach. "Shuichi I'm speechless." She said. My heart began to beat even faster and I wondered if I could survive much longer at the rate it was going. "It seems the one time you fell in love you did so completely." She continued. "You're absolutely sure Hiei is the one you wish to spend your life with?" she asked seriously. I nodded. She smiled. "Then all there's left for me to say is welcome to the family Hiei." She said. "You don't object?" Hiei asked. Mother shook her head. "How could I deny my son's happiness or yours?" She responded. "I want you both to be happy." "After all isn't that all a mother could hope for her children?" I slipped my hand from Hiei's and knelt before my mother. I wrapped my arms around her in a warm hug. "Thank you mother." I said softly. Mother chuckled. "You needn't thank me Shuichi." She responded, then kissed my forehead. "That bright smile on your face is thanks enough." I smiled and hugged her tighter, then released her and stood to my feet. "Why don't we talk more over lunch?" I suggested. Mother nodded. "That's a wonderful idea." She agreed. "We have much to talk about."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"I knew it!" Yuske crowed. "Pay up." I handed him the money and raised an eyebrow when I saw Kuwabara was doing the same. "_He_ bet me you guys wouldn't be married before the year was out." Yusuke clarified. I grinned and put my hand over Kuwabara's. "Then _you_ should be paying _him_." I said. "We're not getting married until _next_ year." Yusuke's face fell and Kuwabara grinned taking the money I'd owed Yusuke as well as what he was going to give him. "Told ya Urameshi, Kurama doesn't rush into things and neither does the shrimp." My eyes widened. "You _knew_?" I asked. Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't until that day we were at the hotsprings that I understood what was going on." He answered. "You were starin' at Hiei like he was dinner or somethin'" I blushed at that memory. "You guys really should have told me before." He said. "I'm sorry Kuwabara." I apologized. He shrugged. "It's ok." He responded. "You weren't sure if I'd freak out or somethin'." "I understand." I smiled. "Just one thing I don't get." He said. I tilted my head slightly. "What?" I asked completely curious. "Why _him_?" he asked jokingly. Hiei's eyes glinted with a mischievous light as an evil grin spread across his lips. I quickly placed my hand over my lover's mouth. "Don't." I told him. He brushed his lips against my palm. "Alright." He agreed telepathically. ". . .but I expect a _reward_." I nodded and uncovered his mouth. "So Kurama have you picked out your dress yet?" Yusuke teased. "I am _not_ wearing a _dress_." I said firmly. ". . . but _you're_ the _bride_." Yusuke added. Hiei frowned. "What's all this nonsense about Kurama wearing a dress?" he asked. I pointed to a display in a bridal shop across the street. "Yusuke is saying that since _you_ proposed to _me_, that makes _me_ the _bride_." I explained pointing to the female mannequin dressed in a white gown. Hiei looked at me then at the mannequin then back at me. "It wouldn't suit you." he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd agree." I responded. He looked at Yusuke and shook his head. "You didn't _honestly_ think Kurama would wear such a thing did you?" he asked curiously. Yusuke chuckled and shook his head. "If I were serious he would have killed me." He answered. "I'm still debating weather or not I should for you even _suggesting_ it." I said. Yusuke's eyes widened slightly.   
  
"Have you told Sata yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "She wasn't home this morning, or at the flower shop." "She must be at Genkai's then." Hiei said. "She agreed to train Sata." "When?" I asked. "During those two days you were in and out of consciousness." He answered. "I wonder if she'll want to return to the Makai with us after the wedding." I mused aloud. "I don't see any point in her staying if you're not." Hiei responded. "You're staying in the Makai?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked. I nodded. "Yes, after the wedding I'm moving back to Makai." "You're not going back to being a thief are you?" Yusuke asked. I shook my head. "I'm not sure what I'll be doing when I go back, but I'm defiantly not going back to thieving." I replied. "Have you told your mom?" Kuwabara asked. I nodded. "How'd she take it?" "Surprisingly well." Hiei answered. "Although he did have to promise to visit her on several human holidays." ". . . and let her help plan the wedding." I added. "Then I guess it's up to me and Kuwabara to plan the bachelor party." Yusuke said. Hiei and I glanced at each other and I'm sure we were both wondering if that was a good idea.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Sata and I sat at the kitchen table sipping tea. Hiei slept peacefully on the couch, the movie he was watching was now watching him. My sister and I shared an amused glance. I took another sip of the hot beverage, trying to decide the right words to ask her the question that had gnawed at me for days. "Despite the happy occasion something is troubling you." She said softly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "How is it you know these things?" I asked. "When we met you knew I was cutting a rose for my mother, you knew about my admirers, and I suspect you knew the true nature of my relationship with Hiei before I even told you." Sata leaned back in her chair. "I'm an empath." She answered. "I can read feelings, especially when they're strong." "I sense them just as you would sense someone's spirit energy." That explained one mystery. "However, I don't think that's what's troubling you." She commented. " Did your mother not take it well when you told her the news?" "I think she was a little shocked, but she took it well." I responded. "Actually what's had me preoccupied these past few days concerns you." Her eyes widened. "Me?" she whispered. I nodded. "I don't completely understand why you took all the trouble to find me, when I never made the same effort." I didn't want to voice the rest of my thoughts. She probably heard of many of the things I'd done in the past and wondered how she wasn't ashamed to call me her brother. I completely understood now why Hiei didn't want to reveal his true identity to Yukina. Sata smiled and gently took my larger hand in hers. "Because you're my brother, Baka." She replied. "You may have never come looking for me, but if you had your enemies would have looked for me as well to get at you." She continued. "In a way you were protecting me, even if you didn't know it." " In all honesty I thought you'd forgotten me." I shook my head. "I never forgot you Sata." I told her. "You were so young when I left I'm surprised you even remember me." Sata chuckled. "How could I forget the one who held me when I was scared, or knew how to make the plants dance to make me laugh." She said. I smiled and noticed the tiny tea rose bush at my right. Using my spirit energy I coaxed it to move and sway the same way I had when she was a kit. Sata giggled. "You needn't waste your energy." She chided. "I made you smile didn't I?" I said. "It wasn't a waste." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You should be ashamed to call me your brother, given the sins I've committed." I said sadly as I released her hand. "It is for the simple fact that you attempt to repent for those sins I'm not." She replied. "You are more noble than you think brother dear." "It is not for your faults that I and the others love you, but for your kind heart." She turned her gaze toward the couch where my sleeping fiancé lay and smiled."I think Hiei knew there was some connection between us." She said. "With that jagan eye it is possible." I responded. "He still feels bad about the fight, doesn't he?" she asked. I nodded. "I think so, but he tries not to show it." I answered. "He seems to have a hard time forgiving himself." Sata nodded. "You two fought because he was angry." She said. "He wouldn't have been angry, if he hadn't felt betrayed and he wouldn't have felt betrayed if he hadn't been jealous." "He wouldn't have been jealous if he didn't care." I added. "and if he didn't care he wouldn't have apologized and he wouldn't have asked for forgiveness if he didn't love me." Sata smiled. " ...and you wouldn't have forgiven him if you didn't love him." I smiled. "If anyone had told me years ago that I was going to fall in love and actually have a mate I would have never believed it." I said. "Perhaps he was the one you were destined for." Sata said as she stood. She kissed my forehead and wished me a good night, then headed for her own apartment, leaving me alone with my beloved. I turned off the tv and gently scooped Hiei off the couch. I smiled as I carried him to bed. Fate or not I was glad that Hiei and I were together and hoped that only in death would we part.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_One year later. . ._   
  
A hush spread over the garden as the bridal march played, the music was the only thing daring to disturb the quiet. One by one Yukina, Sata and Keiko marched up the isle. Finally Kurama appeared. His outfit looked similar to his school uniform only it was white trimmed in silver with a silver sash tied around his waist. His eyes were shining with joy and his smile seemed to light up his face. He was radiant. His mother was beside him, escorting him down the isle. All eyes were on him as he left his mother's side with a kiss on the cheek and joined me in front of Genkai. I couldn't help but smile, no matter what form the fox took he was stunning. In his human form he looked like a prince out of a human's fairy tale, all that was missing was a sword. At this moment he looked even more so like a fairy tale prince, dressed in royal finery. I heard Genkai begin the ceremony but I didn't really hear the words as I took Kurama's hands in mine. "Hiei, do you vow to have Kurama as your sole lover, having no one else besides him?" she asked. "I do." I answered. Genkai nodded and turned to Kurama. " . . .and you Kurama, do you vow to have Hiei as your sole lover, having no one else besides him?" she asked. "I do." Kurama answered. "Hiei, do you vow never to forsake Kurama, to stand by him as his mate in good times and in bad?" she continued. "I do." I replied. "Kurama, do you vow never to forsake Hiei, to stand by him as his mate in good times and in bad?" she asked. "I do." He replied. "Having vowed both fidelity and loyalty do you also declare your love for the one who stands before you?" "I do." Kurama and I said at the same time. She then turned to the crowd. "If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." She said. The crowd remained silent. "Then you are all witnesses to the vows of fidelity, loyalty, and love these two have made …" she then turned to us. " … may they remind you of your vows lest you forget them, and may the symbol of your vows be a constant reminder to you both." She said as she held out two rings in her palm. I took Kurama's and slid it onto his finger, watching his eyes widen in awe at the ring's detail. It was made of silver carved into the shape of a dragon. The design made it seem as though the tiny dragon was curled protectively around his finger, it's three tear gem eyes gazing up at him. It fit perfectly into the engagement ring I'd given him making it seem as though the dragon was gripping the tear gem in it's claws. Kurama took my ring from Genkai's hand and slid it onto my finger. The sliver form of a small fox now curled protectively around my own finger, it's two tear gem eyes looking up at me. I decided at once the jeweler deserved the hefty tip I'd given him. Genkai closed her eyes then pressed her palms together in front of her body like a human in prayer and began the ritual that would complete the ceremony. I felt Kurama's spirit energy flare up, just before my own. Then it felt as though I were being embraced body and soul by my beloved. Without a thought of how I was to do it, I returned the embrace. A moment later the feeling faded. I blinked trying to clear the disorientation I felt.   
  
"Your vows have been spoken and your spirits bonded." Genkai said. "May they both remain unbroken until death do your part." "You may now seal your pact." Kurama and I leaned toward each other at the same time. Our lips met in a loving kiss as our friends cheered. The ceremony was officially at an end, but our life together had just began.   
  



	2. A Wish Granted Pt 1

  
  
You Just Might Get It  
By Yami Yue  
  
I watched Hiei as he moved through each of his exercises with the smoothness and grace only an experienced swordsman could achieve. I enjoyed watching my mate practicing with his sword, even after all these years. Hiei made one final swing with his katana before sheathing it. I quickly averted my eyes to the book I was holding. "You don't have to pretend you aren't watching." Hiei said as he walked toward me. "I don't mind." I looked up at him, blushing. I closed the book and set it aside. "How did you . . . ?" I began. "You haven't turned a page in the last fifteen minutes." He answered before I could finish the question. "I'm glad you don't mind me watching." I said as my mate stood in front of me. "Why?" he asks as a smirk spreads across his lips. "You see something you like?" "Yeah, a sexy swordsman with a big sword." I answer. " …who also happens to have another large weapon hidden away." I added as I glanced downward. Hiei followed my gaze and blushed when he realized what I meant. "Henti fox." He muttered. "Yeah, but I'm yours." I responded as I reached up and pulled my mate to me for a kiss.   
  
A soft clearing of the throat took my attention away from my mate. I looked up to see our son Ryou leaning against the tree a few feet away. A moment later his twin Kenji was at his side. "Shall we come back later?" Ryou asked, a teasing smile upon his lips. " . . .it looks like we caught you at a bad time." Kenji continued with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I released Hiei and gave him a look that promised more later. I smiled and shook my head. "Did you get the groceries like I asked?" I questioned. "Yes Papa." Ryou answered. "Good, you can help your father cook." I said. Kenji's eyes widened. "Dad's cooking tonight?" Kenji asked. "Yes, I cooked last night because he had to stay longer at work, remember?" I responded. "What's all the fuss about Kenji?" Ryou asked. "Dad's a good cook." "Did you forget this morning?" Kenji responded. Ryou laughed. "Oh come on it wasn't _that_ bad." He chided his twin. ". . . besides he wouldn't have scorched the food if _you_ hadn't distracted him." "If you don't like my cooking Kenji, _you_ can cook." Hiei said. Ryou's eyes widened in horror. "Dad, _please_..." Ryou pleaded. " ..._anything_ but that." Kenji frowned at his twin and I couldn't help but laugh. Kenji's cooking left a _lot_ to be desired. Hiei sighed, but there was no mistaking the amusement in his eyes. "Alright, come on let's give your papa some quiet." He said. Ryou sighed in relief at not having to eat his brother's cooking and followed Hiei. Kenji followed without a word.   
  
I stood and brushed myself off. I decided I might as well help start dinner so Hiei could get cleaned up. I picked up my book and followed my family into the house. I found my sons in the kitchen starting preparation for dinner. I heard the water running in the bathroom and knew Hiei was cleaning up. I watched Ryou and Kenji from the entrance of the kitchen, once more marveling at how much they were a perfect blend of my mate and I. Kenji, the firstborn had black hair just like his father complete with a sliver starburst, but it was long like mine. Set in that dark crown of hair were two white fox ears. His face was of my features and Hiei's a trait his brother also shared. Both had eyes that were a coppery red color, apparently a mix of Hiei's ruby orbs and my gold ones. Both had also inherited a silver fox's tail to go with their ears. In appearance Ryou differed little from his elder twin. Instead of his father's raven hair he'd inherited my silver locks. I thanked Inari for that, without that difference it would've been hard for anyone to tell them apart.   
  
After watching them for a few moments I decided they didn't need my help. Judging by what vegetables and herbs were being cut up I figured Hiei was going to turn tonight's meal into a cooking lesson for our teenage twins. I gave a silent prayer of thanks to Inari that Hiei hadn't made good on his threat to make Kenji cook. I loved my firstborn dearly, but Ryou clearly was the chef of the two. Even as a kit he always wanted to help in the kitchen. Whoever he decided to marry would be very lucky indeed. Though Kenji was far from skilled in the kitchen he was improving. Perhaps I could ask the twins to cook dinner together more often, It would improve Kenji's skills and dismiss them both from a chore in exchange. I turned away deciding to discuss it with them and my mate later.   
  
I headed into the bedroom I shared with my mate to put away the book I'd been pretending to read. I heard the bathroom door open and a few moments later Hiei entered the room, closing the door behind him. I didn't turn to face him while I replaced the book. I moved to step back from the bookshelf and a photo album caught my eye. As I began pulling it from the shelf I felt my mate's strong arms encircle my waist. I smiled, loving the feel of his body against mine. "The twins will be wondering what's taking you so long." I murmured as one hand slowly slid up my stomach. "I'm sure they'll figure it out." He replied. "They're more than old enough to and their hearing is as sharp as yours." I leaned into his touch as his hands roamed upward, gently caressing my sides and chest. I gently brushed my tail against his thigh, earning a soft sound of approval from my mate. Noises from the kitchen made us both flinch and effectively killed the sensual mood. "On second thought, I've got tomorrow off." Hiei said. "I say we get the twins out of the house and enjoy ourselves for a while." I smiled. "Sounds good to me." I agreed. "You'd better get in there before that fight gets worse." He released me and quickly dressed, then headed into the kitchen. I ignored the sounds that followed as I pulled the photo album from the shelf. I took it into the living room where I sat and looked through it until dinner was ready.   
  
After dinner I cleared the table with Ryou's help and the two of us did the dishes. We had just finished when Kenji entered the kitchen, confusion evident in his copper orbs. "What is it Kenji?" I asked. My son held up a photo from the album I left in the living room. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to a woman in the picture. I took the picture from him and looked at it. I motioned for them to follow me. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "She's our mother isn't she?" Kenji asked softly. Ryou's eyes widened. "Sit down, both of you." I said softly. My sons quickly did as I requested. "Do you remember when you asked me why you didn't have a mother?" I asked. Both nodded. "You said that you were the closest thing we had to a mother." Ryou answered. " . . . but you never said _why_." I flipped the pages ahead and Ryou gasped. "She _is_ our mother isn't she?" he asked. " . . . but _who_ is that woman?" Kenji asked. I smiled. "Don't you know?" I asked looking at the photo of a red haired woman holding two small kits. Both shook their heads. I flipped the pages ahead to a photo of me in my human form and the twins as toddlers. "Look closely." I told them. "Inari, it's _you_." Ryou exclaimed flipping the pages back and then forth again. "That's right." I said. "But how?" Kenji asked. I replaced the photo Kenji had taken out of the album and smiled at the memory. "I don't know why I never told you the circumstances of your birth." I said. "After all you've been old enough to understand for quite some time." My sons remained silent, watching me expectantly. I slowly flipped the pages back feeling as though I was turning back time itself as I did so. . I stopped when I came across a snapshot of Yusuke with his arm around Kieko who was holding a small bundle in her arms. "That's the day it began." I said as I tapped the photo with my fingernail. "Hard to believe it was sixteen years ago . . ."   
  
I sat on one of the thick branches just off the balcony of our bedroom. I stared up at the night sky, for once not noticing the beauty of the full moon or the twinkling of the stars. For the first time since I'd been with Hiei my heart was heavy. The birth of Yusuke and Keiko's first child made me realize that I had a regret about my relationship with my beloved fire apparition. We could never have a child of our own; I would never be a father to a child of my own flesh and blood. Even if relationships with past lovers and flings had resulted in a child, it was much too late now for me to be a father to that child. That realization had nagged at me the whole day and left me in an introspective mood. I was sure Hiei had noticed though he hadn't said anything to me yet.   
  
I felt my mate's strong arms around my shoulders and was glad for his company. "What's wrong Fox? You haven't been yourself since we left Yusuke and Keiko at the hospital." He murmured softly against my ear. "Do you regret being with me fire baby?" I asked softly. "No." he answered. "Do you?" "I only regret the fact that we can't have children of our own." I confessed. "We could always adopt." He reminded me. "Does this mean you want children?" I asked. "Actually I never really thought about it until I overheard you and your mother discussing the matter." He answered. "…and now?" I asked. "I think I might enjoy the challenge." He answered. I sighed and leaned back into his embrace. " I wish that we could have a child of our own flesh and blood." I said. Hiei smiled and kissed my cheek. "Be careful what you wish for Fox." He teased. " . . . you just might get it." I smiled back. "Come on, let's go back to bed." He suggested. I nodded in agreement and he released me from his embrace. I stood and looked up at the full moon. With a sigh I turned and headed back into the house to join my mate in bed.   
  
The bright sunshine awakened me the next morning. With a sigh I opened my eyes and looked over at my still sleeping mate. I climbed out of bed. My clothes hung more loosely on me than usual. I frowned; they hadn't felt a size too big yesterday. I headed into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower and then change into some better fitting clothes. As soon as I entered I came face to face with a girl who could be my twin. My eyes widened, and I stepped back. With horror I realized I hadn't been looking at another person, but my own reflection. I stared at the mirror in shock as I walked toward it. I touched my fingers to the glass as if to feel the reflection of my face. My features had become feminine. I quickly removed the overly large clothing. There was no doubt about it I was clearly female. My once finely chiseled male body was gone replaced with soft feminine curves. "Inari no." I whispered as I backed away. "Fox?" Hiei questioned from the bedroom. My eyes widened. In my shock I'd forgotten about my mate in the next room. There was no telling how he'd react. I had no time to do anything. In the next moment Hiei was standing in the bathroom door. I whirled around, facing him. I gulped and back up a step. He blinked in disbelief. "Kurama?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, Hiei it's me." I replied, thankful that my voice although a few octaves higher wasn't that different from what was normal for my human form. He stepped forward and touched my face. He stood an arm's length away and studied my nude form with shock. "How?" he asked. "I don't know." I replied. "Perhaps we could ask Genkai, she might know." He suggested. "Good idea." I agreed. "We'll go as soon as I find something that fits."   
  
"I'm sorry Kurama there's nothing I can do." Genkai said sadly. " This was done by magic and without knowing what spell changed you I can't reverse it." "Kurama's stuck like _this_?" Hiei asked. "I'm afraid so." Genkai answered. " For how long?" I asked. "I don't know. At the moment there's no way in telling if this is temporary or permanent." Genkai responded. "I'll see what I can do to help you, but right now that's not much." I nodded. "Thank you anyway Genkai." I said softly. I could feel Hiei's frustration through our bond. I took his hand in mine and held it. I could hear voices as footsteps approached the entrance of the room. I ignored them. "How are we going to explain this to everyone?" I asked softly as Genkai rose to greet her visitors. "We tell them the truth." Hiei said. "Unless you'd rather not tell them." "Hiei, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. "Too late for the second option." I murmured softly enough so only my mate would hear. ". . . and who's the pretty girl?" Kuwabara asked. "You're not cheating on Kurama are you?" Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes. "She _is_ Kurama." Sata cried. "Kurama?" I turned to face Yusuke and the others. Their eyes widened as they took in my new form. I nodded. Sata moved to my side. "What happened Kura?" she asked. I shook my head. "I have no idea. When I woke up this morning I was like this." I informed her. "Genkai thinks it's some sort of spell, but without knowing what kind of spell it was she can't break it." "Well, since you seem to be stuck in that form for a while, why don't we go out and get you some new clothes?" she suggested. "Think of it as bonding time." "Go with her Fox." Hiei encouraged. "I'm going to ask Mukuro for some time off." He didn't have to say anything more. I understood immediately that he wanted to help. "We'll get through this Fox." He said softly. "We always do." I nodded in agreement. He kissed me lovingly, I returned the kiss then stood to my feet.   
  
Yusuke accompanied Sata and me to the mall, leaving Kuwabara to visit with Yukina. Although he said he was coming with us to buy Keiko a gift, I figured he was just coming along to watch over my sister and me. I didn't mind. I hadn't gotten used to my new form and wasn't sure if I could quickly enough to get us out of trouble should it arise. Then again if the threat wasn't large Sata could get us out of trouble. I'd seen her training with Genkai several times and she was nearly as skilled as me at manipulating plants, and her illusions were real enough to fool almost anyone. Her powers combined with some martial arts training from Hiei were shaping her into a strong fighter.   
  
Our first stop was a department store, where Sata quickly began leading me to the part of the women's section labeled "intimates". By the amount of heat I felt in my face I knew I was blushing furiously. Yusuke pointed to a mannequin wearing red lingerie. "You think Hiei would like that?" he asked causally. I looked at the scantily clad mannequin. My eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in a perfect imitation of my mate's death glare. Yusuke raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I was just making a suggestion." He said. Sata giggled. "You go look for Kieko's gift." She suggested. "We'll meet you by the jewelry counter when we're done." Yusuke nodded. "Alright." He said then quickly headed off. Sata looked at the mannequin then back at me then back at the mannequin and burst into another fit of giggles. "It's a good thing you have _me_ around." She said. "A _very_ good thing." I agreed. "As if I'd wear such a ridiculous thing." I thought irritably. Sata giggled again at the expression on my face. "Come on, we've got to get you measured and then we can get some shopping done." She said. "Measured?" I asked as I followed her. She tapped her chest with the palm of her hand. I felt the blood drain from my face, then return again in full force. I was sure I was blushing as red as my hair. "Inari give me strength." I thought as I continued following her through the colorful rows of bras and panties.   
  
An hour later I'd been measured and Sata had helped me pick out several items. While we had shopped she'd also explained several important points about being female. By the time we met up with Yusuke I had a whole new respect for females in general, and was happier to have my sister than I'd ever been. Without her I would have been completely clueless on so many things. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive this. I was also beginning to wonder if Hiei would be willing to deal with me in this form. I wasn't sure what I would do if not. "You ok Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Not yet." I answered. "I'm sure Genkai will figure something out." He said comfortingly. I smiled at him in thanks as Sata put her arm around my shoulders. "No matter what Kura, we're here with you." she said soothingly. I don't know why but it made me feel better knowing I wasn't without help. No matter what I still had my friends and my sister.   
  
By the time we returned from our shopping trip I was exhausted. Hiei was there to greet me at the door of the temple, with an inquisitive glance at the bags we were carrying. "Any news?" I asked as we followed him inside. He shook his head. "We weren't able to figure out what changed you, but Genkai said she'd keep looking." He said. "Let's go home then." I suggested. "If she finds anything I'm sure someone will be able to find us." I turned and hugged my sister. "Thank you Sata." I said. "It was my pleasure." She responded as she hugged me back. "Now go home and get some rest. You look tired." Hiei and I headed home in silence. I didn't attempt to make conversation, even if I were to try and ask Hiei if he could accept my new form I was afraid the words would come out wrong. I was also afraid of his reaction to such a question and what his answer might be. Still, I knew I had no reason to doubt him, yet I couldn't shake off the possibility and it was eating at me.   
  
Once inside the house I put away my new clothes while Hiei cooked dinner. I looked up and paused in putting away the last of the items away to see him standing at the door watching me. "I'm curious to see what that looks like on you." he said nodding to the items in my hand. I looked at them and blushed when I realized they were a matching set of a black bra and panties. I sat down on the bed as he entered the room. He soon had his strong arms around me. "What if I'm stuck this way?" I whispered softly, finally voicing the thought that had plagued me all day. "We'll adapt." He said. "Just like we have before." He tenderly caressed my cheek with his hand. "You may have changed outwardly, but _inwardly_ you are the same." He continued. "Are you trying to tell me your feelings haven't changed even though I have?" I asked. He nodded. Relief flooded through me and I smiled. He released me from his embrace and took my hand. "Let's eat now, and if you feel up to it, afterward you can show me what this stuff looks like on you." he suggested. I rose and set the underwear on the bed, then followed my mate out of the room.   
  



	3. A Wish Granted Pt 2

  
  
I smiled as I remembered what happened after dinner. Ryou and Kenji gave each other a knowing glance. There was no need to tell them what happened next. They were old enough and knew us well enough to guess. Kenji grinned mischievously. "I take it Dad liked what he saw." He teased. "I've found him difficult to resist, whether youko or human." Hiei said as he entered the room. "His female form proved no different." "Yes, and that's what lead to our next surprise." I teased. Hiei laughed softly as sat down in a nearby chair. "I don't think either of us was prepared for that." He said. "Prepared for what?" Ryou asked. I just smiled and continued the tale . . .   
  
A month passed and still there was no clue as to how I had acquired my new form or how to reverse the change. Even Koemna had pitched in to help, but still no luck. Thankfully Hiei had taken to my new form rather well and I loved him all the more for it. So when I became ill, I didn't want to worry him. Unfortunately with our bond, there was no way I could hide my sickness from him. He awoke late one morning to find me bent over the toilet offering up my breakfast to the porcelain god. "I should get Yukina." He said. I shook my head. "It's just my stomach fire baby, nothing to worry her over." I said. Hiei frowned. "Alright but if it gets worse I'm bringing her here to take a look at you." He insisted. I nodded in agreement. When two more days passed and I was getting no better Hiei brought Yukina to check on me.   
  
The ice maiden greeted me pleasantly as usual while Hiei went to wait in the living room. I described to her the symptoms I'd been having and a small smile tugged at her lips. "I think I know what's going on, but let me check to be sure." She said as her spirit energy washed over me. When she was done I looked at her expectantly. "You'll be fine Kurama." She assured me. "I'll go tell Hiei the good news so he can stop worrying." I nodded and watched as she headed into the living room. I too had an idea of what was causing my illness, but this was the only way I could be sure. "Kurama is going to kill me." Hiei murmured as he plopped down on the couch. "Why would I do that?" I asked as I emerged from the bedroom. "_I'm_ the reason you're sick." He said sofly. "You're pregnant Kurama." Yukina said, confirming what I had suspected. Slowly I approached Hiei, a mixture of joy and apprehension resounding within me. He had never actually _said_ that he wanted children and now I was carrying his child. Yukina headed into the kitchen to give us some privacy. I sat down beside my mate and timidly took his hand in mine. He turned to me and our eyes met. "Do you want this child Hiei?" I asked softly, my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. "Yes." He whispered. "Don't you?" I smiled and nodded. "You know I do." I said softly. Inwardly I was sighing with relief. I had no idea what I was going to do if he didn't want the baby. "It looks like you got your wish Fox." He said softly as he kissed me. My eyes widened as a thought came to me. My mate looked at me in confusion. "What is it?" he asked. "What if this is how that wish was granted?" I responded. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anything's possible Fox." He said. "If this change is permanent we're going to need to take a few precautions from now on or we'll have a whole litter of kits before we know it." I said. Hiei smirked, obviously amused at my statement.   
  
"Your mother will be excited at the news." He said. "Yeah, she's always wanted a grandchild." I agreed. "It's a good thing we told her about my change weeks ago." Hiei nodded. "I don't think much we do will surprise her anymore." He said. I chuckled at his statement. "I say we tell her first then gather everyone else together and tell them at the same time." Hiei suggested. "Yes, that's a good idea." I agreed. "Where shall we have them meet us?" "Genkai's." he responded. "Tomorrow afternoon." I nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Yukina to gather everyone." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Do you think we'll be good parents Kurama?" he asked as he stroked my hair. "After all neither of us knows much about kids." "I'm sure we'll do fine love." I replied. "We have plenty of help around us when we need it."   
  
Yukina entered a moment later with tea and some snacks. Hiei asked her to gather everyone the next afternoon so we could announce our new arrival. The ice maiden agreed. We set up a schedule for follow up visits so she could keep tabs on my health and that of my unborn child. During the eighth and ninth months she would stay with us so that she could deliver the baby. The more we talked the more excited we became. "So what are you hoping for Hiei?" Yukina asked. " . . . a boy or a girl?" "I don't care which we get." He answered. "My only concern is that the baby's healthy." "No matter which we have I'm sure we're going to have our work cut out with suitors once our child is of age." I said. "_Especially_ if the child gets your looks." He responded.   
  
Once we announced the upcoming birth of our child Yusuke and Kuwabara insisted on helping Hiei build an addition on to the house, and once he told Mukuro she told him he was on leave the moment the baby was born and he was not to come back to work until we found a nanny or I could handle the care while he was at work. Sata and my mother insisted on throwing me a baby shower. With all the preparation going on for our new child the months went by fast. All too soon I was beginning to show and the baby was becoming active. Hiei got to experience that one night. I was lying against him, with his arms resting on my now large abdomen when the baby kicked. Hiei's eyes grew wide. "Fox?" he whispered. "Hmm?" I replied, raising my eyes to his as the baby kicked again. I took in his confused expression and smiled. "You felt the baby kick?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "You know we still haven't decided upon a name." I reminded him. He closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. The baby kicked again his eyes flew open. He stared at me bewilderedly for a moment then smiled. "Kenji." He said softly. I chuckled remembering the time I'd jokingly used that name. "What made you think of that name?" I asked curiously. "I thought about the time you said that name as a joke." He said. " . . . and the baby kicked." I raised my eyebrows. "If we have a son then Kenji is what we'll name him." I agreed. " . . . and if the baby's a girl?" Hiei asked. "We'd better get the name book, we borrowed from Keiko." I suggested.   
  
Before we knew it I was eight months along and to this day I still wonder how Hiei was able to deal with my mood swings, cravings and all the other things that came with being a pregnant female. Becoming his mate had defiatly been one of the smartest decisions I'd made in life. It was at that point,Yukina came to stay with us until the baby was born. The addition the house was finished and the baby's room was full of all the gifts from our friends and family. By the time I was nine months along Sata had decided to stay with us as well. It was two weeks after she came that I went into labor. I was awakened in the middle of the night by a rather strong pain. Not sure if it was another false labor I decided not to wake my sleeping mate. I cried out as a second, more painful one hit, waking Hiei. I realized this was the real thing. "Get Yukina." I told him. In a flash he was out of the bedroom. Moments later Yukina and Sata rushed in with Hiei right on their heals. Yuknia said something to Sata and Hiei, but I didn't pay it any attention.   
  
For a long while after that time seemed to stand still, but now all I remember was Hiei standing beside me, coaching me with my breathing and me trying to concentrate on my breathing as the pain intensified. Yukina did all she could to ease the pain. I "pushed " as often as I was asked, and by the time Sata saw the baby's head I was exhausted. "Once more Fox." Hiei encouraged. I gathered what little strength I had left and pushed as hard as I could. "It's a boy!" Sata cried gleefully. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes went wide. "Yukina, I see another head!" "What!" Hiei and Yukina cried in unison. Yuknia gasped at the sudden revelation. "Kurama I need you to start pushing again." She said. "You mean . . .?" "Twins Kura." Sata cried. "You're having twins." I had no time to be bewildered. Hiei was encouraging me to push again. I felt as though I was completely spent, still I managed to push hard once more. "That's it." Yukina encouraged. "Another boy!" she cried out joyfully. Hiei held me, kissing my cheeks. "You did it Fox." He said. I smiled weakly at him and closed my eyes. I was too tired to keep them open, all I wanted was sleep.   
  
When I awoke sometime later Hiei was sitting beside the bed in the rocking chair. In each arm he held a small bundle. He smiled at me. "Sleep well?" he asked. I nodded. "How do you feel?" he asked as he cautiously got out of the chair. "Tired and achy." I answered. "Feel up to meeting your sons?" he asked. Carefully I took one of the small bundles from his arms. Two tiny white fox ears poked out from the blanket, surrounded by dark hair. "They both have your ears and your tail." He said. ". . . but our firstborn has my hair." I smiled. "Have they been given their names?" I asked. He shook his head. "I thought we should do that together." He said. "Shall we call the firstborn Kenji?" I suggested. He nodded. "What about Ryou for our second?" he suggested. I nodded in agreement. . . .   
  
Ryou and Kenji were silent for a moment. "Did you ever find out how you were made female in the first place." Ryou asked. " . . . and how did you change back?" Kenji asked. I nodded. "Sometimes when one makes a wish from the heart, it is granted." I answered. "It wasn't until three months after you were born that I learned the cause of my change." . . .   
  
I hummed softly as I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair trying to lull Ryou to sleep. The silver haired kit soon stopped fussing and began to drift off to sleep. Hiei entered the room with Kenji in his arms. He smiled at me as he placed his son in his crib and tucked him in for the night. He then stood and watched me for a while, then gazed down at his silver haired son. The kit had fallen asleep and was peacefully dozing in my arms. I slowed my rocking to a stop and stood carefully. "Go on to bed." I whispered to my mate. "I'll join you shortly." He nodded, then kissed me and gently kissed Ryou's forehead, careful not to wake him. He padded out of the room as silently as he'd come in. I laid the baby down next to his brother and tucked him in, then gave them each a gentle kiss on the cheek. As I stepped away from the crib I felt an unfamiliar presence in the room. I whirled around raising my hand to my hair fully intent on punishing whoever dared to intrude upon our home. A white fox sat in front of the window. "There is no need to fear me child." the fox said telepathically. "I have not come to bring harm to you or your kits. I have come only to deliver a message." I lowered my hands and nodded for the fox to continue. "The desire of your heart was granted just as you suspected." It said. " . . . yet you are still confused." I nodded. "Why was my wish granted?" I whispered. The fox seemed to smile. "Have you not earned it?" it replied. "You have shown your loyalty to your mate, your friends and family." "Have you not kept the vows you made since your rebirth?" it asked. I nodded. "Then it matters not _why_ it was granted, just look back upon this time and remember that you were blessed." It said. "Once your kits have been weaned you will return to your rightful form." "Go and rest now Kurama, be assured that you are being watched over always." When I blinked the fox was gone. I stood there for a moment bewildered. "If I was confused before I am even more so now." I murmured softly. A soft smile began to spread across my lips. Surely I had been visited by one of Inari's messengers. I said a silent prayer of thanks to Inari for granting me this one wish...   
  
A small smile spread across my lips at the memory. "Your father was right." I said. "About what?" Hiei asked. I locked my gaze upon his. "Do you remember what you said to me the night before all of that happened?" I asked. He thought for a moment then laughed. "Be careful what you wish for Fox." He said. ". . . you just might get it." Kenji and Ryou laughed. My smile grew at the sound of my family's laughter. I was glad that my wish had been granted; I was also grateful. Kenji gently touched my arm. "_If_ you could have another child would you?" he asked. I nodded. "If your father was the one to bear it." I answered with a grin."I for one would not like to go though that experience again." Hiei looked at me wide eyed, making Kenji, Ryou and I laugh at the expression on his face. "Papa, what did the white fox sound like?" Ryou asked. "The voice was neither male or female, but warm and gentle." I answered. Ryou yawned calling my attention to the late hour. "Get to bed, both of you." I instructed. "It's late and you both have lessons tomorrow." "Good night Papa." Ryou said as he rose from the couch. "Sleep well Ryou." I responded. "'Night Papa." Kenji said then kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams Kenji." I said. The twins bid their father good night and retired to their rooms leaving me alone with my mate.   
  
Hiei rose from his chair and sat beside me on the couch. He looked down at the photograph of me holding our then newborn sons. "You were a beautiful female." Hiei said. "A shame I never saw you this way in your true form." I raised my eyebrow. "It really wouldn't have mattered to you if I remained female would it?" I asked. "Like I said, It matters not to me what form you take. You are still the same within." He answered. I smiled and closed the album. I chuckled. "Yes, I realize that now. Human or youko, male or female you couldn't keep your hands off me." I smirked. "If I'd remained female we'd have a lot more children than just the twins." Hiei shrugged. "What can I say? I find you irresistible." He murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. ". . . and I you." I murmured huskily as I leaned in for a second kiss. "I think we should go to bed as well." I said as I stood. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea." He agreed.   
  


*********Author's Notes********   
To: **_Koritsune Dragonrider_** I just finished reading Identity Crisis 2. I bow to your birth scene it was soooo much better than mine.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter everyone, stay tuned for the next.Thank you everyone who reviewed! Stay tuned for a short side fic to this story.   
  
- Yami Yue

  
  



	4. Moondance

  
  
Author's Note: Lime warning in this chapter folks. For those of you who asked for a sequel it might take a while for me to write. Thanks for all your reviews and gracious complements. Hope you enjoy the last part of this story. – Yami Yue.   
  
  
  


Epilouge: Moon Dance

  
  
I reached out for Kurama, expecting to feel my mate's silky skin beneath my fingertips. I was startled when I felt nothing. I opened my eyes, Kurama wasn't there. I sat up as I placed my hand on the spot he'd been sleeping in. Still warm, he hadn't been gone long. I heard a splash outside. Curious, I got out of bed and went to the window. Kurama was up to his waist in the river. The light of the full moon highlighted his form making him look more ethereal than usual. I let my eyes roam over the handsome figure below me. He was in his true form, looking like some sort of sensual god emerging from the river. I watched him as he waded toward the riverbank, his steps slow and unhurried. He stepped up on the riverbank and picked up a towel he'd apparently left there. He dried his well defined body quickly, then his long silver hair and tail. He dropped the towel and picked up a pair of pants. Slowly he slipped them on bringing the thin material up his powerful legs and over his hips. I was glad he didn't bother with a shirt. I much preferred that he left his finely chiseled upper body uncovered.   
  
He raised his head and looked up at the moon. A smile slowly spread across his face and he closed his eyes. Kurama began to move his body to the beat of music only he could hear. I watched, mesmerized as he moved his body in a slow sensual movement. His graceful movements became faster evolving into an erotic dance I couldn't even begin to describe. I felt my arousal grow the longer I watched him dance. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at me. He raised an arm toward the window and beckoned me with the crook of a finger. I needed no more encouragement. I was by his side in an instant.   
  
"What are you doing up fire baby?" he asked. "Hn. I could ask you the same thing." I responded as he placed his arms around me. Kurama chuckled. "Remembering how the twins were born made me feel even more thankful tonight." He replied. "For me dance is another form of worship, a form of prayer if you will." "You were thanking Inari?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "I didn't expect an audience." "Not that I mind when that audience is you of course." He murmured huskily in my ear as one hand slowly ran over my chest. I could feel his body heat rise as he planted little kisses on my neck. "Then perhaps I should witness your prayers more often." I murmured. "Mmmm, I'm looking forward to that." He purred. I swallowed hard as his hand slowly traveled downward. His hand slid down to my stomach then across it as he brought his hand around my waist to rest on my back. A moment later the other joined it. I felt his lips brush against mine and moved closer. His lips met mine in a fiery kiss that made my toes curl. The fox was definitely in a loving mood tonight. He pulled away and gave me a mischievous smile.   
  
"Catch me if you can." He said then shifted into his fox form and ran into the woods. I smirked, he may be fast, but I'm faster. I ran after him easily following his trail. The trail ended at a cave, a short distance across the river. I entered the cave and immediately saw a dim light ahead. I stepped forward, but turned when I heard a noise behind me. Thick vines had covered the entrance. I cursed mentally. Kurama had lured me here and I'd fallen into the fox's trap. I continued walking toward the light, wondering what my fox had in store for me. I came to the end of a long pathway and found myself in a large room illuminated by the moonlight coming in from a hole in the roof. Directly below the hole was a makeshift bed and sitting upon it was a silver fox with many tails.   
  
The fox yipped happily and wagged his multiple tails, then rolled over onto this back, his feet sticking up in the air. I realized he wanted me to rub his belly. "You've got to be kidding me." I thought as I approached. I kneeled beside him and gently stroked his soft belly. The fox licked my hand in thanks, then shifted back into his youko form and gently placed his arms around me in a gentle embrace. "So who won?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. "Have you caught me or have I caught you?" I decided not to answer him right away. I came up with a plan of my own. I placed my arms around his waist then slid my hands down his back. I deepened the kiss, feeling the vibration of his moans as I gently stroked the base of his tail. "You are such a tease." He growled once we broke the kiss. I smirked and released his tail, deciding instead to run my hands over his well sculpted chest. Slowly I ran my hands over the smooth flesh enjoying the feel of his skin beneath my fingertips. I soon stopped my caresses and began attacking his chest with my lips and tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned, leaning into my touch.   
  
"I think this time Fox it was you who caught me." I said, answering his question at last. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm your prize tonight." The look of surprise on his face melted into one of loving adoration. "Alright, if that's what you want." He said as I stroked his long silver hair. I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He began planting soft kisses on my neck then trailed then downward until reaching the collar of my tanktop. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tugged. I raised my arms over my head so he could take it off. He pulled off the tanktop and it was tossed off somewhere in the dark to be forgotten until morning. I felt something wrap around my writs and glared at my mate knowing one of his plants had bound my wrists. "I can't have those roaming hands distracting me." He murmured. I opened my mouth to protest but all that came out was a moan as he flicked his tongue across my right nipple. He brought his hand to the left one teasing it with his fingertips as he place his lips upon the other sucking gently. I closed my eyes feeling only the pleasure he was giving me. His hands left my chest as he attacked the left nipple with his lips and tongue. He slid his hands down my stomach and undid the belt on my pants. He slid his hand inside gently teasing the flesh there. I moaned louder this time feeling the heat rise within me and pooling between my legs.   
  
Kurama's hands stopped their teasing. I opened my eyes in a half lidded gaze and watched as the fox pulled off my remaining clothing. He eyed me hungrily and licked his lips. I knew then he'd have me panting and writhing beneath him in no time. He smiled and kissed me lovingly. I kissed him back and brushed my body against his, silently telling him to continue. He caressed my body with his hands as he teased with his lips and tongue. Soon I was panting heavily wanting him to end his sweet torture and give me release. "Enough teasing." I said, my voice husky with desire. "Take me already." Kurama's ears perked up. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes." I hissed. The bindings around my wrists loosened and fell away as he moved upwards, sliding his body against mine. He moaned at the contact and I realized he was still wearing his pants. "You're overdressed Fox." I said as I tugged at the waistband of his pants. "I suppose you're going to take care of that problem for me." He murmured. I smirked and undid the binds on the thin white pants sliding them down his hips. He quickly tugged them off the rest of the way. "Shall we continue then?" he murmured. I smirked and brought my lips to his in a firey kiss in answer. It was going to be a _very_ long night.   
  



End file.
